the Power of Love
by MistyX
Summary: Max and Logan may find a cure... But it will come with a price. Happy or not? Read and find out...
1. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story concept I guess.....blah blah, woof woof.....; )  
  
That night was on of the most horrible in Maxs' life. But not because the bad memories that used to haunt her dreams as an X5 child- instead the fresh memories of something that she wished and hoped for the most in her life, but she knew she could never have. She cried all night as the pain tored her/ apart inside of her. The rain smahed down outside, crying with her in a sad serenade of broken promises of love. She felt like she would brake inside, like someone had chopped her heart into little tiny pieces, leaving only crums for her to pick up. But as she reached out her hand to pick the crums up she realized that it would not only be broken pieces of heart that she would be picking up but also shattered pieces of hope, promises, warmth and...love.  
  
But all the suddenly she saw two familiar hands reach out for her own. But as she looked into those loving eyes of her broken lover she saw a spark in them- a spark of hope. And as he moved his hands over to the pile of her broken heart she saw that as he touched it and picked it up, her heart was whole again...  
  
As he tried to give it back to her she shook her head as she felt a tear slide down her face. "No. It belongs to you." He smiled a warmn smsile at her and reached out to touch her beautiful face with his delicate fingers as he spoke. " Don't give up, Max. Because soon, we'll be able to things like this again, trust me..." As logan finsihed his sentence she leaned in to meet him halfway, whispering so that only he could hear her " I'll always trust you..." And then their lips met in a soft feather kiss, sending neglected feelings down each of their spines...  
  
She wished for the moment never to end but just as she made that wish she sat straught up, stirring around her. "Ya should be careful with wha' you wish for, boo. Y'allright?" Max looked around herself. She was in her apartment, sitting in her sofa. It had all been a dream...without any horrid Manticore memories as well, just sweet memories..."I talked in sleep? What I'd say?" Original Cindy smiled vaguely at her, shaking her shoulders as she unleased her arms from the cross they had been in. "You said something about never wishing for something to end. Wanna talk 'bout it?" Max shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
She didn't look too good and she still had her jacket on which she obviously had slept with. And she desired for a shower, too...she looked at her clock and it wasn't until then that she realized that she was one and a half hour late for work and she immediatley looked at Orignial Cindy, who only shook her head at Max. "Don't worry 'bout gig, boo. I called in sick n' told ass- eating pissy Normal we didn't feel so high. Though you might wanna rest- I heard you cry all night. Please girl, Tell Original Cinmdt what's the problem, Im worried boo!" Hearing that her girl had been worried about her made Max brake into sobs as she sat down in the sofa once again and told Orignial Cindy everything...  
  
On the other side of the city sat an unsleeping soul, staring out of the window as he liked to do when the thunderstorms were over his head. And that had been quite a lot recently...he had not slept at all at night and he still felt that good-bye kiss linger on his lipsp; the sweet taste of the girl of his dreams which he knew he would never ever taste again. He also felt like somone had ripped out his heart and replaced it with an aching burdenfilled with fresh and betrayed memories.  
  
Suddenly a voice woke him up from his sorrow- filled dazes he saw Bling stand in the hallway. "Im going to the market. Want anything?" Logan simple shook his shoulders and told Bling "If there's anything to make me numb for the rest of my life, then yes. Otherwise, no." Bling gave him a lopsided smile and then attempted to say something but as he struggled to find words Logan actually helped him out. "It's OK. You don't have to say anything." bling gave him a short nodd and also a smile and then tunred around in silence and left as Logan walked over and sank down in the couch, letting pain wash down over him again....  
  
AN: This wasn't the longest chapter, and the 2nd won't be either....but the third will be longer!! And that's a promise...; ) 2nd Chapter: "Meeting Again" - Max and Logan meet and ther pain's fresh.... 


	2. Meeting Again

As the day made itself out to become afternoon Max, with persuasion from her boo, decided to go and see Logan. She knew that hew as going through the same thing and even though the pain would be there, haning around like mist she felt that she had to see him. it would definetley not go away by not seeing him, it was the other way around.  
  
So that she did. But as he reached his apartment and was about to reach for the door knob fresh memories and images of yesterdays tender events on this very apartment flashed through her head like a Manticore drill. it startled her and made her take a few steps back. 'Jesus' she thought. 'if it's like this for me I wonder how it's for Logan who actually have live here?" they had shared a lot of memories there, both good and bad but there had been a time when they could choose to do what they wanted, and not think about anything else. They had spent a year just dancin' around each other and yesterday they had been given twelve blessed hours to what they wanted with. And the most of that time had been wasted to other things and even though twelve hours could seem long, it really wasn't. She and logan had experienced that the hard way and she did not wish for that pain to ever come again...  
  
She didn't ring the bell as usual and instead walked inside his apartment like an everyday special. and she found him where she had expected to, in front of his computers. He looked up at once as he heard her and as their gazes met she could tell that he definetly hadn't slept tonight and he seemed to have...cried?  
  
"Hey" he greeted her with and she greeted him back the same way. she felt the tention between them become unbearable and she decided to act normal 'cause things were back to normal; only covered touching if even at all. "So, what's up?" He let out a deep sigh as if he had been holding air and just responded simply: "Just messing with some files, same old same old. And you? Shouldn't you be working now?" Max shook her head as she headed for the kitchen and answered him "Called in sick" That was all she needed to say as they both knew why. therefor- no questions.  
  
"Got anything to eat?" Logan nodded and finished his work that could wait; everything could wait for Max. he got up and walked after towards the kitchen to look in the fridge. he walked towards it as he talked "I think I can wip something up, shouldn't be a prob-" He was caught off mid/ sentence as he catched Max standing in the kitchen, staring at the wine and wineglasses he accidentaly had forgot to put away yesterday. He damned his clumpsiness for forgetting them and he took them with him to the sink in anatural move, pretending to be un- affected by it alhtough Max saw it upon him.  
  
As he places some vegetables on the disk he tried to engage a conversation with the frozen Max. "Heard anything from Zack or Jousha?" She looked up from her former frozen state and shook her head. "Not since yesterday. But if they want anything, they'll contact me..."  
  
AN: The next chapter will be longer than this....drop a review, won't you? It makes the story's come faster.....; 0  
  
3d Chapter: "Curing Call" - Logan gets a very intresting call from a special doctor....and Max gets to know why it's so special. 


	3. Curing Call

As the delicious food that Logan had whipped up from what had seemed to be some hreen and ornage things along with some meat sunk down, the phone suddenly rang. But it weas the white corded phone which LLogan almost only used for Eyes Only. "Excuse me" he said and Max did, since it wasn't exactly every now and then he got calls on that particular phone. As Max heard he started a conversation, she eaves dropped a bit to hear what he say. "...i belive that Eyes only has contacts there, yes...." As this seemed to be important Max tuned in even more. "...for the purpose of what? why would you want to meet this person?" As she understood that this actually was important she knew that it was propably alright for her to listent o what they talked about. "...and you positive about it? I'll inform Eyes Only, he'll contact you...thanks..." Logan hung up the phone and Max kept looking at him. He seemed just to stand there, like he was thinking over the information just given to him. But as Logan didn't turn around for a while she got worried. She took a large zip of her drink and thehn asked Logan what the call had been about. and he turned around, ever so slow and the look he had in his eyes could not be mistaken. it was the same spark of hope that she had seen in her dream...  
  
"I-It was a doctow whom I've been trying to reach for a long time.You see, he stopped working at Manticore about three weeks after your recent escape and he knows about you and the other X5's. He also knows about the virus you have in your cells. he knew that Eye sOnly had contact with some X5's and he wants to meet you." Max whom was startled bu the information, although she remained cool on the outside, just took it in fast and then asked Logan: "Why would he want to meet me It could be a trap..." Logan shook his head. "Apperantly he's feeling guilty as heel right now and kinda wants to make it up for those whom he can. That's why he contacted Eyes Only." Max sighed, it was the same melody for the former Manticore doc's as usual. "Is that so? Almost every doctor that quits from Manticore feels guilty and say they wanna make it up. My ass- for all we know he could be another backstabber." Logan nodded since he actually agreed with Max but he held more information than this as well- there was more to this deal than it seemed. Something he knew that Max wanted as much as himself...  
  
"No, Max hear me out. I'll arrange a meeting with him and you can check his place before we meet him. If there'll be any signs of suspicious Manticcore activity you'll notice it. Otherwise we know we can trust him atleast for the moment or we'll just be forced to keep an eye on him." Max nodded to this, Logans idea seemed reasonableand it was w/oth a shot. But she still wanted to know why Logan so desperetly wanted for her to meet this doctor, and why Logan wanted to meet him as well. She figured the best thing would be to ask. "But why would you meet him? What's he got that you want?" Logan smiled that special smile of his that indicated that something good was to come but Max almost couldn't take his silence.  
  
"Max...he thinks he has a cure for the virus in your cells. Actually, he's positive..." Max was overwhelmed as she felt a rush of happiness wash all over her and she couldn't help but smiling, meeting Logans'. "If he really has a cure...that means....we would...." Max couldn't make out something decent but Logan understood perfectly as if she had been reading out of a newspaper. Because this was front page news! this meant more than anything to her and she had a hard time hiding her excitement for it/ but as Logan felt the same he didn't mind. "When are you gonna meet him?" she asked, sounding a bit more desperate than she inteded to; she was as enthustiac about this as a child over a new toy.And Logan really enjoyed seeing her that way too. "I can make arrangements for about 5 pm. That's in two hours..." Max smiled at him as he walked over to the phone and made the call to the dcotor whom they were about to meet, the doctor that could very weel change their lives...but as Max thought about all it could mean she popped into a question that made her unsure and afraid/ what if it wouldn't work? They would get worked up about nothing and propably go through the same pain once more. And she din not want to go through that pain once more, once had been more than enough...  
  
As Logan finsihed his call he saw that Max was sitting and staring of into space, looking sad. But how could she be sad when he ha djust given her splendid news? "Max...are you allright?" Max was touched by the concern in his voice and she had to tell him what she was thinking about, although it porpably had crossed his mind as well.  
  
"If this thing, this supposed cure, doesn't work then we'll be back right here again. With the same pain, and quite honestly I don't know if I can take it once more..." Logan understood what she meant, although it hadn't crossed his mind during all the excitement it had been in. "But then, atleast we've tried. And he says it will work....we're supposed to meet him 5 pm on this adress." Logan handed her a note, carefull enough not to touch her. But he smiled to himself as he thought that in a co'uple pf days they might even be touching skin to skin again. and that thought was indeed overwhelming and it made him excited once again. he smiled at Max with a sparkle in his eyes: "Up for some dessert?"  
  
4th Chapter: "Meeting Laster" - They finally meet this special doctor and he shows them the cure, but there's a bad thing to it... 


	4. Meeting Laster

The adress that they had got from the doctor turned out to be discrete enough, in a small alley where it didn't look as many people went. but at the end of the ally the door was and Logan looked at his clock. Max had been sscanning the area for Manticore activity for about 15 minutes now...she should've been back by now. But he decided to take a few more relaxed breathings before he worried. She waas quite capable of taking care of herself; it was a thing he never had to worry about although she could manage n' get herself into trouble sometimes and that was when he had to help her out. But he didn't mind doing that as she didn't mind helping him out sometimes when he needed some help...  
  
Just as he was about to get really worried Max landed in front of him, having jumped of from the roof. She looked around herself one last time before looking at Logan. " Everythings allright. didn't find one single unusual thing actually. Let's go." Logan followed after Max who walked over to the door, knocking at it three times as they had been told to. Both of them heard quick footsteps coming towards the door and they looked at eachother and then at the door, which swung open a bit faster than they had expected. Logan stepped in front of Max, looking at the doctor who appeared to be the one which he had been talking to over the phone. "Come in, save the chat for later" the docotor said, pushing them inside. as he closed the door as quickly as he had opened it, he looked at Max from top til toe.he smiled at her, nodding. Max gleered right back at him. He was average hight with brown eyes and black hair...quite the pordinary guy that never would've been guessed out to be a doctor who had done soem terrible things to innocent children that had seemed like test rabbits to them. that very thought disgusted Max and she would propably had said something nasty if Logan hadn't interupted her before she got the chance to.  
  
" Im Logan Cale, we spoke on the phone. I presume you're doctor Laster." the doctor nodded as an answer although he couldn't take his yees of Max. he looked at her as if though she came from another planet, tey held the fascination as if she had told him that she was his forever...and as Logan shot a glance at Max he immediatley saw that she didn't liek him at all....she propably felt like a test rabbit all over again and Logan felt that they needed to move, fast. But as he was about to suggest something, the doctor now known as Laster motioned for them to follow him and they did. the walked from the scabby hallway into what seemed to be a large living room. The walls were grey and torn and instead of couches and tables there only was a green bunk and some other doctor equipments. Both Max and Logan wondered how he had gotten a hold of all that stuff but didn't care to ask.  
  
"We'll cut down on the formalities " Laster began and looked from Max to Logan, then back at Max. "I know that time isn't on your side and quite honestly it isn't a friend to me either. So Max...it's been a while. " Logans' eyes flickered to nmaxs' at once and he saw that look of disgust in her face and knew that she would say something that he would regret now- 'cause she never did. But instead she surprised logan by just saying " Let's cut to the chase here...Do you have a cure for the virus in my cells or not?" Laster opened upa a black suitcase and fumbled with some things inside of it. He lifted up a black container about as big as a thermos and fliipped the lock of it. And from it he took up a liquid container with some dark green stuff in it. He showed it to Max and logan who looked wide- eyed at it and Max felt happiness tickle her soul. But would it be this...easy? After all the struggle she and Logan had went through would it just be as simple as this to turn things back to as they once had been...?  
  
Logan had for once a lack of words. He couldn't get a word out of his mouth, he just kept looking at that green liquid that would be the answer to all of his and Max's problems. it just seemed so un- real, like he would wake up any minute now with someone standing over him and telling him it was just a dream....because it sure felt like it.  
  
" That shit is gonna cure it? Forever...? And you're sure? it seems odd to me that you don't want any compensation too..." Max asked the dcotor, still looking a bit suspicious at him. Laster nodded to her, shaking the liquid a little as he took out some needles and other simiolar stuff out of the case. "Yes, yes and yes....it's the least I can do thinking about what I've already done....I've done horrible things at that god forsaken place! I never got to work on you, but I had acces to read your file where i read about the Virus that they were about to infect you with. the recipe for the cure was also there and so I made some....in secret. Manticore still doesn't know I'vwe done it, otherwise they would've propably have kille dme by now." Tha seemed reasonable to Max because it were right. if the folks at Manticore suspected that he would try to help anyone out by using his skills from Manticore, they would mnost definetley kill him at once...no doubt about it what so ever. He was a safety risk and safety risk had to be eliminated...  
  
"But there's bad news to this, Logan and Max. Because I'll have to inject this into you by a big dosis if it's gonna have affect on you. And it's not suire that just one time will be enough, but two'll." Max shook her shoulders and walked forward to Laster who looekd up at her at once. "That's not a problem as long as it'll work. Just inject it, god damn it!" Laster shook his head holding away the liquid and now Logan also approached him. Did Laster not want to? "There's a thing you also should now Max, before you tell me to inject it into you. A thing that'll make you two doubt about doing it..."  
  
5th Chapter: "Cure of Pain" - This cure'll put Max through hell...will Max take the cure at any cost? 


	5. Cure of Pain

Max and Logan exchanged glances and both got worried. If Laster whom had seemed really posotive about this said that they would doubt, then it had to be serious. Logan looked away from Max and looked at Laster and asked what he was talking about. Laster sighed, shaking the liquid cure once more. "This is strong stuff, even for one as Max. One small dosis of this would propably kill a normal human being like you and me Logan. Max'll take it but this stuff will lterally posion your every cell and it will place you into great pain..." Max shook her shoulders, reaching for the liquid but he jerked it away. "Max....you'll be into about 36 hours of constant pain. It will not only sting, it will feel as if though someone killed you slowly, like a thousan of scorpio sticks at the same time...and once injected it cannot be taken out at any way, so that's why Im asking you to reconsider. Do you remeber the 'Persers' the used on you at interigation that hurt like hell? Multiple tat with about hundred...."  
  
Logan and Max was shocked by the unexpected news and as Logan saw Max looking down at the floor lost in memories he saw that she was hesitating. and is tough Max was hesitating this was some tough shit. As he envisioned a Max lying on a bunk, wretching herself in pain his hesitating came to an end. There was no way he would let Max put herself into this torture! Even of the outcome would indeed be wonderfull, 36 and even perhaps 72 horus of pain was too much! And even if Max someway would maage to take the pain he propably couldn't take the pain of seeing her being practicly tormented, knwing that itt was his fault, partly.  
  
" No way. Im not putting Max into that torment. Forget it. " Max looked at Logan whos eemed to have spoken for her and that angered her. didn't he think that she was capable of talking by herself ? it should be her desicion it would be herself that would be in that god forsaken pain. she did remember the 'Persers' and the pain of them. they actually were only allowed to be used at them at 15 minutes at the tops because of the pain the it would create inside of the young X5's. But as Max thought about what it would mean she would gladly offer 72 hours of pain for a lifetime of pleasure afterwards...  
  
" I'll do it." Laster nodded and began to pour some of the curing liquid into a needle but Logan stopped him from continuing. "No way! You will not set yourself out forthat kind of pain on the behalf of me!" max got more angry than before. This wasn't is decision at all! he should just shut up and let her do it! Laster, feeling the tention inbetween the two smiled a fake smile at them. " I'll go into the other room for 5 minutes so you can decide. Then when i come back you've gotta have decided..." And without a sound he moved into the other room, taking his case wiht him and seemed to prepare the stuff for actually doing it, which made Logan a bit angry as he thought that Laster took it for granted. He shoudln't do that! Not as long as Logan had anything to say about it, that was...  
  
"How dare you decide for me? it's my decision if I want to put myself through that bitch, allright?" Logan shook his head getting more and more angry. Why couldn't she understand that..."No it's not! This is about me, too...i don't think you should do it, 'cause..." As Max heard that his voice softened and actually trembled her face softened as she got a hinch about what he was about to say..."...I couldn't take you go through that pain. i would almost feel thr same pain and i don't deserve that from you. you shouldn't put yourself through that pain for my sake..." He looked into Maxs' eyes with a sibcerity that made Max' heart soften much more than before and she was that it was honest concern that shone fromm them. he meant every word he had just said and she finally understood. " Oh, Logan...But Im doing this for you! For us..." As they shared one of those tender moments together that nowadays was limited to eyes only, Laster suddenly entered the room, holding a needle filled with that green cure in it and he looked between the two and showed them the needle. logan looked away...although the thing inside that needle held the possibilty of pleasure for the rest of his life he still disliked needles...  
  
Max looked at Logan who shook his head and then at Laster. She nodded to him, then lowering her eyes just realizing what she would be getting herself into. Logan sighed, placing his gloved hand on her shoulder. He met her eyes and she mouthed the words 'trust mme' to him and he nodded to her. "Always" he told her and she smilde vaguely at him...and for the first time since yesterday she felt that familiar feelng of hope and promises of intimacy, warmth and love creep up onto her. And it felt great.  
  
" I think it's for the best if you stay here after I have injected you. It'll start working after onl five minutes and since the pain you'll be feeling'll be severe it's better if i tie you to the bunk. I've got Manticore straps here, X5 safe...." Max nodded to him and took of her jacket. sshe would propably get warm as ina desert when feeling the pain so she figured she wouldn't be needing it. and she hopped up onto the bunk as Laster walked over with the cure at her....he looked into her eyes and then she nodded. a few seconfs after that he inserted the needle in her and began injecting the cure and then Max turned her eyes to logans instead. she was touched once again when she was concern in them but smiled at him once more, telling him it would be OK in her own special way. and although Logan undeerstood perfectly clear what she meant, he would worry...  
  
As Max layed down on the bunk and Laster strapped her onto it, Logan walkedd over and placed one of his hands in her one hand and forced a smile. He was worried sick but hehad to stay strong for her. Max squeezed back and it sent feelings throughout both of their bodies and as Logan thought about what the thing she was putting herself into meant to him, he was overwhelmed.  
  
As the minutes passed, logan got a chair and sat beside max all the time not speaking a word. Laster was wokring some things on monitors and then tunred to the pair at the bunk and said " The pain'll kick in any minute now....hold on, 'cause it's gonna be a bumby ride. im gonna be around here in the room and just tell me if it's anything you neeed..." Logan thanked him but then immediatly tunred his attention back to Max and saw whathe had fearded all along; the pain had kicked in.  
  
Max closed her eyes and struggled for something to fokus on, but the pain was too much to bear. She wanted to scream, but instead grabbed a hold of the end of the bunks as hard as she could as she began sweating at once. She almost couldn't think, she had never been in this kind of pain before....it was horrible!  
  
Logan saw everything and looked at her wide eyed as he realized the amount of pain that maxhad to be in. he wanted to stop it alhtough he knew there were no way to do it. he felt all worked up inside as he worried for her and he wanted fot the apin to stop right now...he patted her forehad and talked soft words into her ear for her to focus on and he hoped it helped her somewhat..."shh...it's gonna be OK....it'll be over soon....take it easy, try to relax...."  
  
6th Chapter: "Hopefull Pain" - Max struggle continues as Logan keeps watching her. They go through memorys together as the time rounds up for the end of the cure... 


	6. Hopefull Pain

Nightmates blended with tormenting pain and topped with a mind that was as stirred as a blended scotch...this wasn't no picnick in the park. Even if she had expected severe pain she hadn't expected this either...this was the worst thing she had experienced and she hoped that it would be over any second although she knew that she only had gone through the pain for about a couple of hours she almost wanted to give up but she heard Lasters word sin her head, telling her that after the cure had been injected there was no way back.  
  
It should have been a thought- through decision but Max had decided in minutes, the visions of the pleasure that awaited her like a bait; a reward for her. but now that award seemed so far away that she couldn't even see it.  
  
But she had to hope, becasue without the hope she would have nothing. She reffered it to racing a race with a injured leg. She was racing for the Olympic medal and then she would have to push away the pain although it was course right now. The race seemed so far to her but as she pictured the finsih line she knew that it was worth fighting for; that it was worth the pain she went trhough now.  
  
As she opened her eyes she looked into thw worried eyes of Logan, whom hadn't left her side for one moment. He sat there, looking at her and admiring her courage to actually go through with this. Although he had told her that he didn't think that she should've done it she went away and did it anyway. And all for the sake of having a future together with him.  
  
That was why Logan felt so guilty, like it was his fault for the pain she was in. and a part of him felt the pain she was in and understood what she truly was going through and that was propably why he wanted her to call the thing off instead of going through this shit.  
  
But when he had told her that he didn't think that he deserved it she had just told him that he did and she wouldn't have done it if she hadn't been sure about it. So basicly she did it for him...and that moved Logan to the core and he made sure to remember himself to remind her of that later...  
  
Max suddenly grunted out loud and that made logan react. She opened her eyes and looked at him, the pain shining throughout her eyes and Logan tuned in 100 percent to her. "Logan....it hurts so much....please, stay with me....don't wanna bear this alone..." Logan felt his insides mush to soft and warm feelings and he actually didn't feel awkward about it at all. Now when he had realised how fragile and rare these moments with her he realised thta he actually wished for more of these moments; ifthey onlt hadn't been connected with pain that was...  
  
"You are not alone, Max...never. Now, save your energy. Concentrate on something, focus on a point." Max nodded shakily to him and tried to think of something to focus on and realised tat it was right in front of her; the sweet eyes of her broken promised lover. And when Logan looked right back at her he reassured her that the hours left would be somewhat easier to get trough....those sweet, sweet eyes of his met her own and she felt like she never wanted to close her eyes again, afraid that when she opened them his wouldn't be there...but he would always be.  
  
AN: I know that's propably a stupid place to end but you've gotta end somewhere...  
  
Chapter 7: "...Cured?" - As the 36 hours comes to an end, is Max really cured? If she is, what'll happen next between Logan and Max? And what'll happen if she isn't cured? Will she ever be cured...??!! ; ) 


	7. Cured?

"Max...Logan...I have the answers. Want a complexe answer or one that you'll both ve sure to understand?" Max answered at once: "the later...right now, im not up for any mind quizzes, alright?" Laster nodded and looked down at his papers, taking a final look at the results. "Well...your cells have been posined to the very core. And my cure had shown itself to really have an affect, since it cured your virus..." As both Max and Logan were about to burst ouut in tears of joy, Laster stopped them. "...but not entirely. Im sorry....you're not cured."  
  
Lasters word echoed in her disappointed and crushed mind. She wasn't cured? She had put herself through this pain for nothing?! But the thing that really angered her wasn't even that...it was that she had let herself believe and actually hope. She had hoped that it would cure her and that she and Logan would be able to walk out of this place hand in hand, skin to skin. But that god damned fate had chosen otherwise.  
  
Why couldn't they let her have the one thing she desired so for in her life? The only thing that she reallt wanted...but, no- someone had to go and screw that up for her to. And it hurt so much...she reallt just wanted to live a simple life, having Logan by her side. That was the ony thing that she wished fot in her life. She would give anything to see, and not mention feel, it happen!  
  
Logan was incredibly hurt too. He felt as if someone had just dropped a 20 feet stone on him and that it was impossible to get it away from him. That was the only thing he wished for; a life with Max. The events of a few days ago had showed that it was what she wanted, too. But then the hope had been taken away from them and yesterday it had been given back to them...and it was amazing what people put themselfs through for a little....hope and love.  
  
"Hey...don't look so disappointed..." Laster tried to comfort them but the two looked as if though there was no good thing left in the word and for a moment it actually felt that way for them too.  
  
But suddenly Logan remembered something. Something crusial. And as he did Max noticed the sparkle in his eyes at once. But she coudln't possiblt understand how he could make anything good out of the situation....that was propably impossible. But then again, not many things were impossible for Logan. He had winded up in a weel chair but gotten out of it, being able to use his legs again. Just that was an amazing acomplishment and worth credit for. But Logan had never been the one to want any either...  
  
"You said before when we first met something about a second time and that that would surely work. Is that so?" Max suddenly remebered and her intrest level reached new hights and she changed her eyesight from meeting Logans eyes to fixating them on Laster....if that was true....  
  
Laster shifted himself as if he was uncomfortable with soemthing but he managed to answer. "Well a second time would definetly do the trick...but I don't really recomend it. This'll almost kill her cells and even the least wrong could kill Max. And im not really sure about the sideffects of a second time..." Max didn't care about any side effects. laster had just told her that a secobd time would work and that was basicly all she had heard then. If it would work, she was all ears about it. But she also knew that being injected once more would mean going trough the same thing again and it filled her with fear....and she hated being afraid.  
  
"I'll do it. I don't care about anything else. If this'll cure me i'll do it..." Logan looked at Max with shock in his eyes and she knew that he would try to talk her out of it just as he knew she wouldn't be talked out of it once she had decided. But he had to atleast try... "Please Max, don't do it. You heard him- you could wind up dead! I'll rather have you in my life at distance than not at all..."  
  
She was once again touched by the sweetness in his voice but she wouldn't let herself get talked out of it. 'Cause if she couldn't have Logan in her life as something near her, someone to love with closeness....she didn't want to live. The events of the past days had made her realise that and she actually whispered it to Logan. And Logan looked at her with sincerity in his eyes and Max didn't know if it was the quaziness, but she thought she saw a tear behind his glasses...  
  
He squeezed her hand tight and he looked deeply into her eyes and as he saw fear in them, he saw just as much determent within them. She wanted to do this, and he doubted that even if he wanted to he would be able to talk her out of it....  
  
Logan lifted his glove covered hand to his own mouth, placing a kiss on two of his fingers. Then he lifted them over to her fore-head placing his artificial kiss on it. She smiled towards him as he nodded to her, then turned around and nodded at Laster. "Inject the god damn thing....this better work..."  
  
AN: Propably another stupid place to end, but then again I think Im an expert at that by now.....*smile*  
  
Chapter 8 : "Once Again" - The torment for Max continues as Logan watched everything with horror. And just when she's about to wake up things get complicated as her condition suddenly gets worse....a lot more worse. 


	8. Once Again

Logan paced forward and onward as Laster preperated the cure injection. Quite frankly he dispised needles and didn't even like looking at them although he had experienced the pain of them many times, mostly due to his former back injury which had left him in a weelchair...He remebered the pain of that time, now much he had hated life then. The only light that had made his soul shine were right now laying on a bunk, sending worried looks after him.  
  
Max looked from Logan to the needle that Laster held in his hands. The injection would be the same this time but that didn't make Max feel more relaxed because of it. She knew what this new injection would mean and she couldn't say that she was looking forward to it, but the reason she did it was now walking back and forward, worrying sick about her. And for a good reason too.  
  
"Im about to inject, if you want to..." Laster said his incomplete sentence to Logan whom looked up from the floor that he had been staring on. He looked at the needle and felt the fear rise within him and he couldn't even bare to think about what Max felt. But he had to stay strong for her, for her sake. She put herself through this shit because of him and that was the least he could do.  
  
Logan walked over to Max side and sat down in the chair beside her green bunk looking into Max eyes. They were still filled with a mixture of fear and determent but he still didn't want her to go trough this...because if she came out of this thing injured he wouldn't know what to do. He would ofcourse blame himself and propably hate himself to death for not stopping her. But at the same time, her had to let it be her choice. She knew what she was getting herself into and knew of the risks that came with it.  
  
Laster injected the shot quick. Much quicker than the first time, which pained Max more and she grunted as he did it. But she also knew that if he injected it slower or used pain killers, it would not be the same effect. And she really wanted this thing to work, to be over with...  
  
The following hours were just the same as the first time for Max. It was the same Gods forsaken pain, the same torments as the one as she had experienced before and she almost wanted to give up. After all these hours she felt that her body was exhausted, that it couldn't take anymore. She actually felt like this time was much worse than before, but figured that she had to feel that way because she had already been so tired and went through it already.  
  
Logan was as teh cat around hot milk. He hated seing her this way and wanted for it to stop. The feeling that something would go wrong this time still nagged in the back of his mind and he couldn't let it go. Neither could he tell about it to Max 'cause that wopuld only worry her even more and that he didn't want her to do. She had to concentrate on focusing away her pain and that pretty muc h occupied her whole time. But just as she wouldn't give up on this, Logan wouldn't give up on her. He felt her pain in a way and wanted to help her get through it.  
  
He looked into her angel eyes and felt her look right back into his. She searched for hope, hop ethat this thing would soon be over with. Right now Logan was her hope and when she focused on his eyes she felt that, in a way, she could do anything. She could master any pain, overcome any obstacle. She did this for him. She had to stay strong for his sake. She didn't want to throw away their relationship just like that, without atleast trying for it.  
  
And this truly was trying. She tried to withstand this for the sake of them having a future together that included intimacy, but as soon as she didn't look into his soft, worried eyes she felt like it was a thousand miles away. But he helped her get through this shit as she had helped him through sme things. But this thing they really had to do together and that made them stronger...the sum much larger than the parts....  
  
As the 36 hours once again came to an end Laster started to work on his frames ina hasted tempo as Logan whispered to Max that it wasn't long left now. The road did come to an end and Max looked like hell quite honestly. Her whole body baded in sweat and she was shaking although Logan tried to hold her body still. Every part of her body hurt like insane and everytime she looked away from Logans eyes she wanted to give up, although she knew that she couldn't. Especially when there were so little left to go through....  
  
Laster ran onward to some of his computers and then back to the others. He shot glances on Max, whom were now shaking worse than ever. Logan turned around and looked at Laster who glared back at him with a stressed look on his face. Suddenly her ran over and looked all over her, still with that stressed look upon his face. And it was about then that Logans worry increased just about as much as it could. Something was wrong, he saw it on Laster. Something was very wrong...  
  
"What's wrong?" Logans asked him in a normal yet stressed tone but Laster just shook his head. Logan repeated his previous question, this time with much more force. Laster looked up at him, holding a hand on Max shoulder. "The God damn cure has done its' work quite porperly. it's just that now, when the work on her cell's finsihed, it starts attacking the rest on her body, poisoning it. There's about five, maybe ten minutes left and if i don't find a way to stop it it's gonna poison Max whole body to the degree that she will die..."  
  
AN: Leaving some suspence, huh? Authors' gotta do that sometimes.....right now, Im on to the next chapter ASAP.  
  
Chapter 9 : "I will not loose you" - As Laster races the clock to find something that can stop the cure from poisoning her her body to the point of death, Logan tries to keep Max hanging on the thread of life....but the thread's thin.... 


	9. I Will not Loose You

This was hell inpersonated. Laster ran back and forward behind them, desperate in finding a cure that would stop the cure within Max blood. And Logan, he was panicking within. But he had to calm down, he had to help Max. He just had to, no matter what the cost.  
  
Logan tried to steady her body and succeded as her body didn't shake as much and then he tried talking to her, giving her something to focus on. She had to survive this, otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. A life without Max....no, he wasn't even gonna go there.  
  
"Max, can you hear me?" As he saw her nod he felt somewhat better Atleast he knew that she wasn't totally gone then. "Max, I want you to listen carefully. The cure is now finished with your cells and it's poisoning the rest of your body since there's still intact medecine within it. That's what's causing the pain but you have to focus. Look at me Max...." And she did. She looked into those wonderfull eyes of his. But why did she feel as if though this was one of the last times she did it? Something felt very wrong within her and she felt her heart get weaker and weaker...this wasn't happening to her. Not again.  
  
"Max please....don't give up. Stay in the struggle. I've seen you done it so many times for less of a purpose than this, so please....stay with me." Logan was getting really emotional and felt his eyes tear up. Normally he would propably wipe those tears away within a second but right now he didn't give a damn. This was Max. Max had seen him do many things and knew his soul inside out as an open book. She had seen him cry, like now, over her. How could he even care the slightest bit about that when her life was at stake?  
  
"Logan....getting weaker..." That was just about all that Max could get out of her soar throat right now, but Logan didn't demand for anything. He would do the talking and give her something to focus on for her sake. Then she could save some energy. He took her fragile hand in his covered hand and made her focuse on his eyes and listen to his somewhat desperate, although totally honest, words of truth.  
  
"We've been through a lot together....joy, sorrow, laughs and cries together. And we've withstood them all. You've been the hope that has kept me up, the light that has outshone all other lights and the fuel to keep the fire of my soul burning. I've watched you die once and don't want to do it again. Please Max, don't give up....not now...."  
  
Max felt a tear slide down her face as she smiled at the vulnerable state he was in. So open, so fragile yet honest. Those words were the most beautiful someone had ever spoken to her except from his " I love you " and she knew exactly what to say. She had to say it now, before her heart gave up. The only reason it still was beating was that she made it beat. And it beated for Logan.  
  
"Logan.....I love you too...." And as she had said those words Logan watched in disbelief as her eyes closed and the life slipped out of his hands, as if he was blowing sand in the desert wind. Everything stopped then for Logan as he looked at her and actually saw the life in her put itself down. He heard the monitors in the background becoming one long, irritating beep but he didn't care.  
  
This wasn't happening. Not to him again. Not to them again. She wasn't gone, she couldn't be. It was just some sick nightmare that he would wake up from and as he tried to reach to pinch himself he couldn't. He couldn't move 'cause it hurt so much. He just sat there, heartbroken as he watched the monitors telling him a lie he wouldn't belive. He couldn't...he wouldn't belive it even as Laster leaned over him screaming thats she was dead and then injecting something and then looking her over once again. But she was gone.  
  
She was gone and those Forever Dark Eyes that were somebody's, honestly his, Angel had closed themselves never to be opened again....  
  
AN: Holy crap. Even i didn't think I finally would write this end, but now it's here....but the story's not over!! Not by a long shot... *wicked all- knowing smile*  
  
Chapter 9 " Resurrection" - As I told you the story's not over....exactly what did Laster inject? Is she really dead?? What'll Logan say and do?? Find out.....I promise excitement!! 


	10. Resurrection

Logan watched her with tears running down his face as he heard Lasters voice in the back ground. "The adrenaline I injected in her heart should've worked by now...." Logan wanted to rise and throw himself into a wall just to see if this was real or not. He didn't want to believe the lie but all the things around him told him that he should do so.  
  
But insteaad, he took of his glove from his hand and threw it at the floor and looked at her. he reached out with his hand and placed it on her forehead and closed his eyes, sobbing. He rose from his seat and looked at her frozen state and he couldn't leave her this way- this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He bent down in fron of her and looked at her frozen state. He knew then how he was supposed to leave her. With a kiss of good bye.  
  
He leaned forward to her and placed his lips that tasted of salt due to his tears on hers. They were still warm and he actually felt something. And it wasn't only coming from him- it took two tango.And as he felt his kiss being returned he was at first frozen by shock but as he felt her lips moving his did as a reflex and they kissed for a few minutes, with a shocked Laster just staring at them. he didn;t understand a thing and actually, neither did Logan.  
  
As they broke from the kiss Logan looked into her now open eyes and saw that she was very much alive. And he smiled to her and she returned it, then sat up in the bunk after Laster had loosed her straps. Logan looked at him and he couldn't remeber ever being this happy although a strange statisfaction rested in the room.  
  
"Didn't think i'd give up that easily, now would you?" Logan laughed out of relief- she really was amazing! And Laster who still were sstaring in disbelief at her couldn't get a word out of him. "You died!! the line went flat....your heart stopped....you're not supposed to stand up! What made you come back?" Max smiled at him as she walked over to Logan and reached out for his hand, which she got at once. He squeezed her tight and stepped closer to her and watched her lips move as she answered:  
  
" the Power of Love... "  
  
AN: I told you taht this story wasn't over!! And it still isn't....there's more to come than meets the eye but any comments dropped in a review would make me glad!!  
  
Chapter 11 "Everything I do, I do it for you..." - You'll see what this chapters about.....well, love and happiness to tell the truth!! *smiles with satisfaction* 


	11. Everything I doI do it for You

They had thanked laster to the limit that he had baiscly thrown them out. And the funny thing was that Laster didn't want any compensation what so ever, which surprised Max and Logan although they knew he hadn't wanted any in advance, hence that he had told them he did this out of guilt. But Max and logan was the happiest poeple on earth right now, and didn't know what to do since they had so many things in mind.  
  
So they just walked home, side by side not even holding hands. just the thought of that they were back to normal was overwhelming and they felt as if they had all the time in the world. And it fel as if though that very thought would feed them for this day.Max was really exhasuted whenever she let herself feel it and she knew that Logan was pretty tired too, sitting up worrying for her sake. And that was very sweet of him too.  
  
So they just walked in the silent of the night, listening to eachothers footsteps. The sound was comforting, since it was the only sound that was being heard in the silent and sleeping night. It was pretty amazing- it was really only at this hour of the day that thw whole city slept. Otherwise it was full of life and poeple that had things to do. Much like herself, but she wasn't planning on going to work this day. All she wanted to do, except from being with Logan, was actually to sleep. She had never really slept much but this was one of those times that she actualy desired for some sleep. Sometimes, although those times were very rare, she needed sleep. Perhaps she really had gotten shark DNA?  
  
Suddenly, Max felt something that slightly tapped her hand and looked down at it. Beside her own hand Logans outstretched hand were there, begging for company. And as she entwined her fingers in a slow motion that sent shivers up her spine she looked at Logan. He looked back at her, a slight somewhat sly smile in the corner of his lips. She returned that too, ensuring him that this was something she had wanted as muc as he had. There was no doubt about that.  
  
They were walking towards Logans flat. In someway that felt completely natural, like they had always lived there. And Max had spent muc time thee too. Propablly more than she had spent in her own crib actually. And she like dthe feeling of that since she actually felt right at home the most of the time in his flat as well. It was like it was her second home....  
  
The minutes walking to Logans flat passed like seconds. The silence between them didn't bother neither of them- in a way it was comforting. Whys hould it be embaressing between them? they had spent so much time together doing all kinds of things- this was really nothing new. But all those feelings of newsprung hope, butteflies in stomach whence touching and dreaming eye casting were recognisable and something that they realized that they had missed as well. How couldn't they have?  
  
She didn't remeber much about getting through the door and entering Logans apartment, just that he switched on the light which pained her eyes very much. She squinted and Logan saw it and immediatley turned them off again, cursing to himself under his breath for his stupidity. She covered her yes with her hands as he rushed over to her side.  
  
" You OK? Sorry 'bout the lights..." She grunted, taking away her hands and attempting to smile at him. even though he was as tired as her since he didn't have her stamina he had still enough power to worry about her. As he always seemed to have actually and just that thought wwas encouraging for her. But she was exhausted non the less and she actually felt she had a hard time standing up. She could really use some rest right now....  
  
"Im allright....Im just extremly tired, that's all..." And as Logan watched her nearly fall to the floor, he steadied her with his strong arms and held onto her tight. He knew that the process of the cure musthave been tirednign for her but not that she would be this exhausted. And if she, as geneticly manipulated as she was, was this exhausted then what would a normal human being be? But as Laster had said, a normal human wouldn't have survived this process at all. They wouldn't even have survived the first injection of the cure.  
  
"Hey, you need some rest..." Logan told her and lifted her up into his strong arms. When he'd been in a wheelchair he had built up his upper body strength to the grade of an athlete and he had somehow maintained that strength, doing different kind of things. As many thought, all he did wasn't sitting in front of his computers. If that would've been all he did he would proably had been much weaker thhan he was now....  
  
As he carried Max in his arms he realized that this woman was nothing but muscle, skin and bone. She didn't wigh particulary much either and it didn'ttake that much effort to carry her. he stood still for a moment, gazing at the tired body in his arms. her eyes were vaguely open and he knew thats he needed some rest and sleep at once. But he couldn't stop gazing at the wonderfulness of her as she looked adoring. And as she looked up into his own eyes with those tired, dark eyes of hers he knew that she enjoyed gazing into his as well...  
  
He had to push those thoughts aside as his main mission right now was placing her somewhere to rest. The nearest bed was his own but he didn't mind lending it to her as he walke dinto his own bedroom and gently placed her down on the bed, trying to disturb her as less as possible and it went well. But as he caressed her foreheaad withone of his hands, just enjoying hte feel of her skin against his she suddenly muttered something. As he couldn't hear what she said, he leaned in closer to her and listened.  
  
"Logan...don't wanna be alone. Sleep with me." And Logan looked at her with astonishment in his eyes and smiled ather, whispering the simple but ensuring word of ofcourse to her and she smiled at him as she watched him take of his jacket. His muscles played underneath his sweater and she couldn't help but gaze in wonder at him. He looked beautiful as he took of his glasses, placing them on the little table to his side.  
  
And then he layed himself down gently next to her, behind her. he did it careful not to disturb her. He almost coudln't resist the urge of touching her when he layed just a few inches from her and obviously, neither could she. She snuggled up to him, placing her back against his stomach and torso- a perfect match. And even though she was exhausted and tired to the point of breaking she still felt the warm sensation spread throughout her body and she knew he felt it too. Her movement had given him courage as well and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and held her tight.  
  
And admist all those encouraging movements and feelings that tickled their souls they managed to match eachothers heart rythm's and beat at the same time and when they had done that for a while, they quietly fell asleep. And for the first time, in eachothers comforting arms.  
  
AN: So there was a bit smut in the end, but there's more smutt to come as this story's not ended yet. To tell ya the truth, the endings not quite clear to me....perhaps there never will be one??  
  
Chapter 12 "News for Friends" - As all of Max and Logans friends get to hear the news, we get to see what they think about it as well... 


	12. News for Friends

After Bling had taken a shower and eaten soe breakfast he realized that the time was after 8, and that Logan wasn't up yet. That was odd, since Logan always had been one of those to use the old expression of ' the early bird catches the worm'...and he had never been forced out of bed either.  
  
But since Bling had been gone for the past two days, he figured that perhaps some things had changed. He didn't know everything that went on in Logans life, but almost. And when he had come home yesterday night he had actually peered in into Logans bedroo. But the lights were out so he didn't see much but he thought he made out a sleeping for in Logans bedroom so he knew he had slept atleast.  
  
Bling whistled on a bright tune as he walked towards Logans bedroom and although he were fully dressed he still wore the towel over his shoulder. "Hey Logan, it's already past eight. Better get up..." But in front of the door he stopped, remembering that he had forgotten to put the towel back in the bathroom. And as he heard something thats ounded like a yes coing from Logans bedroom, he went to return the towel.  
  
Logan grunted as he woke into the smell of....Max? And as he fully opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust as he never wore his glasses when he slept, he saw something. Black hair. And the back of a beautiful head and then he felt that he was holding something. Something warm and cosy and as he realized that he was embracing Max he smiled. He remebered yesterdays events in a blink and let his grin grow wider. She hadn't woken yet and he didn't want to disturb her although he knew thats he needed to get up by now. Oitherwise Bling would come into the room, trying to get Logan up. And Bling didn't know that Max had spent the night here....in his arms.  
  
As Max felt something move in the bed she was in she slowly awoke. But as her senses came to mind she felt that someone was holding her. She was laying in a different bed than her own and someone was holding her. And as she suddenly remebred all of yesterdays events she realized who it was that was holding her and smiled to herself. She didn't want to move as it would wake him but she snuggled closer and tighter to the man that embraced her from behind. It had felt wonderfull to have slept beside him tonight, in his arms. She had felt safe, secure and as she actually was wanted by someone- a feeling she really never had posessed before. But she wouldn't run as she use to do whenever the intimacy got too strong- she was gonna cherish this. Perhaps because she knew how it felt not being able to do so...  
  
Logan realized that Max was awake as she snuggled up closer to him and although he didn't want to get up, he knew he had to before Bling caught them like this. And he was right, 'cause he heard Blings voice from the kitchen: "Logan! C'Mon! i've even made breakfast...." And Logan had to answer, even if that meant shouting Max in the ear. But Max was a clever girl and quickly put one of her hands to her ear as she knew that logan was about to answer. "Coming!" Logan asnwered and afetr he had done it Max could finally remov eher hand. She knew that he knew she was awake and decided to let him know it....more fully.  
  
Max turned around in the bed, meeting his un- glassed eyes. And he smiled at her and his warm smile warmed her body like the summer sun. "Morning, beautiful...." Max returned the smile and petted his nose. "Morning, yourself...." And after that Logan decided to kiss her...but save the best for later. he only kissed her on the forehead but Max settled with that, cherishing the very feel of him. It had been something they had taken for granted for so long and then it had been taken away from them. Therefor, they would take it easy this time as they kne wthat they had all the time in the world....and it felt great.  
  
As Bling made breakfast the smell filled the kitchen, also coming into the bedroom. Both Max and Logan realized that they were hungry. But as they had gotten up and were about to walk into the kitchen they realized that Bling didn't know anything about that Max was cured....and then they decided to not teell any of their friends just yet....not until later tonight. At the Crash.  
  
When Bling saw both Max and Logan coming into the kitchen he was startled. He was not use to that Max spent the night and quite honestly he couldn't understand whyl. He knew about Max virus' and that they couldn't even touch eachother without risking Logans life. but then again, perhaps she came over yesterday night and decided to crash here. The possibilities were many and Bling dropped the subject...for now.  
  
AN: Sorry, this chapter made itself out to be shorter that I had expected it to be. Unfortanetly, that is. But Im already on to the next chapter and it will be up ASAP....  
  
Chapter 13 ' An evening at the Crash' - Just Max, Logan, Original Cindy (OC), Sketchy and herbal spending time togetehr at the Crash....and lots of beer and pool.... 


	13. An Evening at the Crash

The whole gan had united at the Crash for evening. The gang ment Max, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal and actually Logan had recently joined them as well. The Jam Pony employees had just quit work and after a whole day with a pissed of Normal, which meant that everything waqs as normal then, they all needed to relax. And right now, Logan was kicking Sketchys ass on the pool table.  
  
"There's no way you'll sink that..."or perhaps itw a sonly Sketchy that hoped he wouldn't because if he did taht woudl mean that Logan had beaten him for the third time this evening...but what the heck, they guy had beaten Alec too. And Alec was rreally, really good at this. "Wanna bet?" Logan asked Sketchy but he didn't. It they had been playing about money he would've alrready owed Logan big time. And Sketchy watched with horror as Logan shot the white ball, sinking the black eight, smiling at Skecthy the whole time, not even looking at the ball. Where had this guy learned to shot pool?  
  
Atfirst Sketchy had thought Logan was just some stuck up rich boy, also from listening to Original Cindys' talk. But Logan had showed him out to be a really nice guy and not anything of the things O.C had called him before. but then again, OC hadn't said anything about him in a long time but Skecthy fiigured that itw aas because there was nothing to be said. But it must obviously had been since he showed OC too that he was a nice guy...and she hated being wrong.  
  
Logan smiled with satsisfaction as he looked at the crushed form of Sketchy whom had lost three games ina row to him. Sketchy, the poor fellow, wasn't as good at pool as he wanted him to be and being beaten many times by Alec had obviously made him determent to beat someone atleast. But what the heck was he doing picking on the guy that had beaten Alec the amazing for?  
  
Logan looked around for Max and found her sitting at one of the tables with OC and Herbal, drinking some beer. This morning they had awoken in eachothers arms and it had felt wonderfull and that rush was one he would be able to live of for a month but the magic had passed as Bling had awoken them. Amd as the two had walked out togetehr in the kitchen he had been surprised, but hadn't said anything during the whole breakfast, which made Logan sure of that an interiigation was to be awaited when he came home later.... Max had gone to work as usual after a shower, telling Logan as she needed to act somewhat normal although her whole body and mind was filled with other things she wanted to do. Therefor they had agreed on meeting here after she had done work, with the others as well.  
  
Logan gave Sketchy his hand, smiling at him. "C'Mon...you're not that bad actually...let's grab some beer." Sketchy shook his hand laughing at him, following his example. But as they reached the table where the others were sitting Max held up a empty jug at them at once. "It's one of your time..." Logan grabbed the jug and walked over to get a refill as Sketcy sat down amongst the others. " How'd it go boo?" OC asked him and he shook his shoulder at her, drinking the little beer there was left in his glass. Damn, he was thirsty. "Logan kicked my ass, that's how it went." The others laughed at him as they finsihed their own glasses as to join him. "C'Mon, your expecting to beat a guy who's beaten Alec? Right..." Max said and Sketchy smiled at her, wanting to kill her sarkasm. Now, he didn't want to taolk about pool anymore, he wanted to change the sibject but sought for a sibject to bring up.  
  
"By the by, why were you late for work this morning? Didn't see you there until nine..." Max looked after Logan and wished he was tehere to help her pout on this. She was used to make do herself, but not on subjects regarding this. And she saw that logan was obviously still waiting for that refil and she smiled at him. if you didn't know the waiters at this place, the could ignore you sometimes. "I had to do something yesterday, with Logan. Took some time...." The others didn't mind anything about that. they didn't really ask many questiojns about all the things she did for Logan, since it actually weren't of their buisness, the most of it.  
  
Then Logan finally came back with a new refilled jug of beer for them and they all cheered as he had two with him. He put them down on the table and they started to pour some up for eachother at once and Oc said "Our Savior" To Logan but Max looked at him as her boo said that. Logan wa smiling, pouring some beer up in his own glass, then in Herbals. A Savior.Well, he had truly been their savior...and for that Max was extremly grateful. Now, they could touch and nothing would happen anymore. And that very encouraging thought made her smile and as she saw that he gazed back at her from his seat right in fron of her she woke up from her thinking state.  
  
And like that it kept on for the next two hours. they talked, dranks ome beer and then in between it all everyone challenged Logan to a game of pool. But none of them had suceeded in doing it, not until it was Max turn. And after only a few rounds of hers Logan sank the black ball, leaving disappointed sighs from the others. Noone could beat Logan at this. This was his game... And then they continued drinking some beer, talking about everything from how horrible Normal had been at work to the best way to pull down a shot. And it was great, just spending time together with everyone.  
  
But after another hour herbal was the one to acknowledge that it was late and that everybody should get home so that they didn't get another blow off from Normal tomorrow. And to that, everyone had laughingly agreed. As Sketchy and Herbal left, OC and Max and Logan was left. A part of Max wanted to go home with Logan. OC would not say anything since she knew a bit about hers and Logans agreement. Oc still thought that they couldn't do anything that crossed the boundaries of beinf friends because of Max virus and when she had asked Max whwere she had been for the past two days Max had just told her that she needed to do something. And she planned to give Max an interrigation about that, since Max had treated her so cold.  
  
Logan stood at the door, watching Sketchy and herbal leave. Max that still was standing at the table with OC told her that she was just gonna say good- bye to Logan, then they could leave. And as Max walked over to Logan OC couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They were obviously very much in love but couldn't even touch eachother because of some damned ol' virus that some punks at Manticore had injected in her. It would be like OC herself would find a great girl that she fell in love with, but she wouldn't be able to touc her. OC knew that she would propably had gone mad then...and watching Max and Logan made her realize that they had to be feeling somewhat that way...  
  
She watched as they talked but OC was too far away to hear anything that was being said. But as she watched their lips moving she noticed that there was awful lots of smiles and they seemed to be talking about something pleasant. And OC felt her jaw drop as she watched what they did something that they weren't supposed to be doing; Logan kissed Max hand. She didn't havce any gloves so they touched skin to skin! Hey!  
  
But before she had the chance to walk over and say anything, Logan walked out of the dorr and she saw Max look search the room for her and as she found her Max smiled. She almost ran over to OC because of her happiness and it wasn't until she came face to face with her that she realized that Oc was in shock due to something. What had happened?  
  
"Hey girl, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost?" OC shook her head then almost shouted at Max: "How could he touch you like that? Ain't that gonna leave him dead or something?!" Max laughed at her boo's reaction and that just made her even more confused, if she could be. Max placed an arm around her boos' shoulder as they began to walk home. "i'lll tell you all about it when we get home, boo...."  
  
AN: So she's gonna spill it to OC...and I Promise, all of the others'll get to know. including Alec, Zack and Asha....perhaps even Lydecker if you want to? *snickers*  
  
Chapter 14 ' A Dinner for Two' - Logan and Max are planning on eating a nice and relaxed dinner at Logans' together and aren't gonna let anything stop them from having a cosy evening together... 


	14. A Dinner for Two

Max really looked forward to this. She hadn't been able to touch Logan for so long and now that she was able to the very thought of it was overwhelming for her. And it felt great to know that logan felt the same way back- teher was no doubt about that the feeling between them was mutual.  
  
As Max picked out something to wear in the closet she felt that she was as nervous as the last time she had been home to Logans for a dinner. But now they had come much longer that they had done then too. Now, Logan was sure about the use of his legs and they knew more exactly were they had eachother as well. And now they both knew that they wanted this as much as the other and this time they weren't gonna let it pass away, not for the end of the world.  
  
When Max had dropped the bomb to OC she had been stunned at first but come to terms after a few minutes, being really happy for Max. She hasd told Max to go for it now that there weren't any obstacles in they way for them and Max had agreed- it was what both she and Logan wanted and they were really going to make an effort to make it work this time. They couldn't let the chance pas sthem by...they were done with dancing around eachother.  
  
And when Logan had dropped it to Bling he had also been startled but beunf different from Oc he had asked stuff like how and contunued int that topic until he truly understood everything. But when everything had gotten into his mind, he was really hap[py for their sake just as OC had been. "But when you came out to breakfast this morning...had you...?" Logan shook his head immediatley as he continued to chop some vegetables for the dinner he was making. and instead of chicken this time, it was veal that was in the oven. "No, she had just slept here...that's all...." Bling smiled at him as he finsihed his apple. After throwing it away he went into the hallway, taking on his jacket. logan looked surprised after him and asked where he was going and Bling had stuck in his head in the kitchen with the grin the sice of door on his face. "Clearing outta here. See you tomorrow..." And before Logan was able to say anything, Bling was already out of the door.  
  
Logan just sighed and then chukled to himself. he wqas actually this time as well but the nervous feeling in his body was mixed with joy taht he felt was hard to contain and he stood there, smiling to himself. He checked on the veal in the oven, a veal that had been hard to get hands on. But he was determend of getting something sopecial for them to eat tonight....'cause it was a special evening. A special evening indeed....  
  
AN: A Short chapter, I know....but the continuation and the actual dinner'll come in the next chapter, I swear!  
  
Chapter 15 ' A Dinner for Two ' - Max finally comes to Logans place and the dinner takes place under relaxed forms....and some dancing....and some sweet words will be exchanged.....hehehehe...... 


End file.
